1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an education or learning device utilizing a computer, the device being generally referred to as CAI (Computer Aided Instruction).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with a rapid growth of computer and related technologies, there has been put into practice an education or learning device utilizing a computer referred to as CAI. Above all, the most popular one is the system referred to as normal-frame type CAI utilizing a personal computer or the like.
The following describes an exemplified frame type CAI device utilizing a conventional personal computer with reference to the attached drawings.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a frame type CAI device utilizing a conventional personal computer. The device shown in FIG. 1 comprises a personal computer unit 301, an input unit 302 such as a keyboard or a mouse, a display unit 303 such as a CRT display, and a data storage unit 304 such as a floppy disk or a hard disk. A learning material 305 is stored as data in the data storage unit 304 and generally includes a plurality of learning means. The learning material 305 has a frame 306 generally comprising a presentation means for presenting an explanation screen, a question presentation/answer evaluation means and the like, and a lesson structure 307 for defining procedures required for presenting the frame 306 to a learner (e.g., refer to pages 143 through 177 of "CAI handbook").
The frame type CAI device having the above-mentioned construction operates as follows.
When a learner gives an instruction to the personal computer unit 301 by means of the input unit 302, the leaning material 305 stored in the data storage unit 304 is called to display an explanation screen and a question on the display unit 303. The learner reads and learns the explanation screen and answers each question by means of the input unit 302. Procedures of presenting the frame is predetermined in the lesson structure 307 as shown in FIG. 2 by the producer of the learning material to allow the learner to advance learning.
In the above-mentioned construction, however, the learner has to obey in any case the learning items and procedures predetermined by the producer of the leaning material. Such a device is disadvantageous in that each learner cannot change the learning contents and procedures in compliance with his own purpose, knowledge, and circumstances.